


Don't Go

by Aceofstars16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Using the prompts “Please don’t do this” and “Don’t cry” this is a very angsty what if Infinity War fic. Tony gets hit during the fight and Peter rushes over to make sure he is okay...





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/164455614043/dont-go)

Something was wrong. Peter didn’t know what, but his chest seemed to drop. The noise around him that his suit had been drowning out seemed to slam into him. Then he saw it. Iron Man. Mr. Stark. Tony. Falling from the sky, slamming into the ground, no thrusters stopped the fall. It had happened in the past, but this time was different. It wasn’t until Peter ran up to him – swinging and jumping as fast as he could to get to his mentor – that he realized the arc reactor in the suit was gone, blasted away, clear through.

At first Peter couldn’t register what he was seeing, but then it dawned on him. Clear through. No. It couldn’t be. Not Iron Man, not Tony.

“Tony!” Peter’s voice didn’t sound like his own. It was shriller, panic overtaking it as he slid next to the suit, pulling off his own mask before yanking Tony’s off as well.

“I thought I told you never to do that.” Tony’s voice was airy, weak, but it still held that cocky nature. That in and of itself helped Peter breathe a little - that and trying his best not to look at where the arc reactor should be.

“Sorry,” Peter said, then his eyes glanced at the wound again and he quickly looked away, his stomach feeling queasy.

“Looks as bad as it feels, huh?” Tony spoke again, his voice still weak and broken.

Peter knew what was happening, he knew it in his soul. But he couldn’t face it. This was Tony Stark. He had been presumed dead many times and yet he always pulled through. He had to be okay, he had to!

“Hey, kid…Peter. You did good.”

Panic seized Peter’s chest, those were goodbye words. Tony couldn’t be giving up, he had to be okay, Peter just had to keep him talking, then he would be okay, right? “I had a good mentor.”

A slight smile touched the edge of Tony’s mouth. “Yeah you did.” Silence. Then, “Sorry I couldn’t teach you anymore. But you’ll do fine…you…you’re a-a good kid.”

“No, no! You’ll still teach me more. You can show me how to make the arc reactor, and and-” Peter’s voice cracked on its own, even though he willed it not to, even as he fought back tears.

“Ah, kid…you already perfected that one…it…it’s easy compared t-to your other p-projects. You don’t need me anymore kid. You-you’ll be fine.”

Peter’s vision became hazy as the tears built up. This couldn’t be happening. Not again. “Tony, please…please don’t do this…don’t leave me.”

“Hey,” Tony said, and the arm of his suit opened up as he reached up and grabbed Peter’s hand – it was still warm, still alive. Barely. “It’s okay kid. You’ll be okay. It-it hurts but-but you’ve got friends a-and family. It-it’ll be okay. Come on kid, don’t cry. I-I’m not worth that.”

Tears fell down Peter’s cheeks as she shook his head. “You are worth it. You…you took me under your wing. You gave me my suit, taught me how to be a hero – what it means to be a hero. You took time out of your day and helped me with school and life. I lost my uncle and then I gained you and I can’t lose another dad Tony. Please…”

There was a light squeeze around Peter’s hand and through his tears he saw a smile on Tony’s face. Then the hand fell limb. Any semblance of keeping it together was gone. A sob escaped Peter’s mouth, then another, and another. With each sob, his whole body and tears streamed down his face. His mentor was gone. And he felt more alone that he had in a long time.


End file.
